


The Guy and the Nerd

by Zephyr4318Blackberry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, argument during sex, long shot one shot, pretty sure there's a plot in there somewhere, service?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr4318Blackberry/pseuds/Zephyr4318Blackberry
Summary: He had been trying to convince Luka that school was a good thing, trying to get the musician take a step outside his little world. Their argument took some heated turns, until reaching an intimate point where feelings begin to unravel
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Guy and the Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> \- I've never written something so long in such short amount of time. I surprised myself, though not in a good way, I think  
> \- what's the age difference here? I imagine it wasn't so big in the series, but whatever, they're both over 18 anyway  
> \- it's mostly fan service, though I really did try to add the tiniest bit of depth and insight somewhere there 
> 
> Some additional tags: Nath had history some of the other characters and implied to be bi, its all about the boat, i have no knowledge about French college education system, and eating instant food all the time isn't healthy
> 
> Lastly, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this, but my rendition of Nathaniel here was inspired by kuu-sama11's art of a long haired older version of him. it was simple but also just breathtaking. I'm sorry if stating this is against the rules but I just want to give credit
> 
> Disclaimer - i don't own any characters in MLB series 
> 
> With that, for your reading pleasure...

School was important, that much he knew. That didn’t mean he’d bother to go to one.

High School was done and done all too quickly for him, and he didn’t budge from his music since. Gigs have been great, for his social life, his wallet, and for the fact that it was what he wanted to do. More importantly, for a good few years they kept him and the two most amazing ladies in his life afloat, literally and figuratively.

The wooden floor of their boat-house creaked under his feet, and for a moment he expected the sound to be followed by a ‘welcome back’ sort of greeting from Juleka, or from his mom. Neither came, and he berated himself for forgetting. Was that it? Forgetting he was alone now?

He smiled, knowing full well that wasn’t really the case. Besides, he’d have company in a few minutes, if the past few weeks have been any clue for him, and one Nathaniel Kurtzberg would find his way to their abode for some reason or another again. He didn’t mind.

He shrugged, and placed tonight’s dinner on the main deck’s only eating table. Instant ramen, and a few pastries courtesy of the Dupen-Chengs, another family who repelled the concept of being ‘alone’ in a city as big as Paris – they wouldn’t say no for an answer when they spotted him across the street, simply shoving freshly baked goods on him. He wondered with amusement if he should take advantage or just change routes.

Bread and cheese and all sorts of homemade sweets certainly sounded like a better alternative to artificially processed food. Since hitting 22 he made a note to remind himself constantly that those teenage years of being fit, and lean - and had all sort of people ogling at him everytime he’d lost his shirt (in a show, at the beach, or when it was just plain hot and a tanktop over jeans would suffice if only to avoid the stickiness of sweat) – were already moving away from him. He thought things would only change all too quickly around him.

He gulped. When was the last time he had a run some lapse?

Never, actually – thank you good old youthful metabolism. And Gabriel’s arrest a few years back meant his son could actually go crazy having friends over, which also meant that that basketball court at Agreste estate could finally be used. But this was some time ago. He sighed and partly wondered if he was actually out of shape.

With the worry somehow growing at the concept of his friends getting too busy with college to hang around with him, he decided to verify with a lift of his shirt and a supposedly quick glance at the six-pack he pride himself with.

“Um…”

A familiar voice stalled him, and he looked up to see a slender redhead standing by the docks, one of his turquoise eyes hidden beneath the length of crimson hair, the other wide and roaming the vast, toned skin of intended verification.

Luka noted the rather snappy looking silk shirt buttoned up and hugging his wavy form elegantly, completing the beautifully effeminate image he had unintentionally projected. The scowl and the blush just added to that charm.

Aware that he was the cause for such a bothered expression, Luka smirked and lifted his shirt up even more.

"Like what you see?"

The flustered boy cleared his throat and averted his gaze before throwing a can of heated coffee at the resident drifter of Parisian urban waters. Luka caught it with nimble reflexes and then used the same hand to gesture for Nathaniel to come on aboard, fingers twitching purposely as if in a tease. This earned him a pout from the young artist who nonetheless started his way on the boat, arms crossed and head pointed sideways in defiance.

“Coffee for a late afternoon special service – not a bad trade.” Luka said as he watched with amazement how the hip-long braid of red hair swayed with almost poetic fashion in a simple act of walking.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Couffaine.” Nathaniel tossed his long hair to his shoulder before resting his back and stretching out his legs and arms, effectively releasing the tension from wearied limbs.

“I thought you of all people would appreciate beauty while it’s there.”

“IF it’s there.” the younger boy forced-amended.

Luka smirked once more and began lifting his shirt again. With a blush and a mild hiss Nathaniel glared at him.

Luka’s laughter rang with the soft hits of water against the planks below.

“So, have you given it some thought?” Nathaniel asked after Luka had his fun and seemed more or less serious.

“I did.”

“And?”

“I think it’s a pass.”

Lose crimson strands whipped to the side as Nathaniel quickly turned to argue. He stopped right after opening his mouth, clearly unsure of any protest. Luka has had his guitar at hand, strumming tunes he felt from the boy beside him. The eratic changes of notes clearly reflected the conflict expressive on Nathaniel’s face.

“I understand.” He whispered, the course voice he had acquired over the years making such simple words sound more dejected.

“Look, Nath, I appreciate the offer, and I know you pulled some strings to give me a shot at this alternative arts program,” Luka did his best to speak gently without sounding like he was treating Nathaniel like a fragile child, “But school just isn’t my thing, you know?”

“I know.” 

“Why do you want me to go to school, anyway?”

Nathaniel hunched over, bending from his relaxed state and taking what Luka could consider as a contemplative pose, his elbows on his knees and fingers clasped together. The strands of bangs across his forehead were hanging, giving Luka a rare sight of his entire features.

“I’m worried about you.”

Luka raised an eyebrow at him. The side of his lips quirked up, and he gave a tender look to counter the clear concern on Nathaniel’s face as they looked at each other intently.

“You don’t think I can take care of myself?” he asked with mild amusement, taking a sip of his coffee.

Shaking his head in refute, Nathaniel turned his gaze down.

“I’m worried that you’re lonely.”

The melodious tunes took an abrupt stop as Luka placed his palm on all strings. Nathaniel’s eyes landed on him again, tender and careful and attentive.

“Your mother’s barely halfway through a 4-year tour with Jagged, Juleka has moved in with Rose since the two got married last year, and you – you’re a talented bachelor living on a boat, and you don’t even have a phone to get in touch with anyone.”

Anyone who didn’t know how sweet and affectionate Nathaniel is when it comes to all his friends wouldn’t take his words and the tone with which he carried them as coming from a place of love. Luka just smiled at him.

“Thanks,” Luka said slyly, “I think the ‘talented’ portion got me covered.”

Nathaniel’s eyebrows creased. “Without an actual contract to secure a slot on the bigger stages, how far is that going to get you?”

“I don’t intend to go far.” Luka took another sip and placed his guitar to the side so he can reach out and tentatively play with Nathaniel’s braids, “I don’t intend to go anywhere.”

The sound Nathaniel made, somewhere between a snort and a sigh, told Luka he was getting to the edge of aggravation. Nathaniel stood up, not letting any physical act of endearment break his resolve. He clearly came here with a purpose, and it looked like he was going nowhere near achieving it.

“You’re really something, you know that?”

“So you keep saying.”

Luka stood up and left his coffee on the table. He walked towards the portside and joined Nathaniel who stood there, looking at the calm ripples of La Seine and letting the wind stroke his mane.

“Just because you get to choose your own commission in concerts and musical arrangements NOW doesn’t mean it’s gonna be smooth sailing forever. Think about the future. YOUR future” Nathaniel said after sighing and deciding to push further, “The program’s good – you get to improve your skills AND acquire new ones. Plus there’s a degree.”

“Fascinating.” Luka leaned on his back and his elbow on the edge and turned his head towards the serious boy.

“I know music is your life, just like painting is mine – but life isn’t a straight road. You taught me this. We all head towards one horizon but getting there varies – happiness varies, you said. It’s how I got over Marinette, then Adrien, then Alix, then Marc.”

He stifled a laughter over the young boy’s litany of crushes who now composed his closely knitted group of friends.

“Is that how you got over me too?” Luka dared to ask, eyeing him cautiously in the process.

Nathaniel turned to him, cheeks still tinged pink, giving his appearance and the way the crimson strands of his hair made soft streaks over his features simply sublime.

“I’ve never gotten over you.” Nathaniel said with a solemn, tender tone.

Luka could only stare back, and hoped his eyes didn’t show the intense emotions swirling inside of him. He wouldn’t know how Nathaniel would react with these feelings of his, feelings he had hidden for so long, feelings he had protected Nathaniel from.

The young artist shook his head, willing to return to the original point before he get lost in those sea-riddle eyes, like he had been doing for the past years.

“The point is – the road you’re in is a little narrow. And a little lonely. I just think school will give you more routes to choose from.”

The day obviously had been taxing enough for the redhead, evident with how his motions were a bit more languid than his usual graceful manner. This well dressed version of him was a tell-tale of an internship going unexpectedly well, and the first day Nathaniel came to his boat with a badly suppressed giddiness over being selected to present the latest centerpiece in the last exhibit was all the news Luka needed to stay happy probably for the rest of his life.

Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes. It was something they were both used to. During his visits, there’d be idle moments – when all stories have been told and all opinions have been trashed by the other – they’d simply bask in silence.

“This particular spot in your boat, the one where we’re standing in right now – I hate it.” Nathaniel’s voice was almost a whisper, but the air seemed to have taken his words to flight.

Luka waited for him to continue instead of asking why.

“Three years ago, some nerd got his heart broken here.”

That one was definitely a familiar story, and Luka always liked stories, even ones where he was the antagonist.

“I heard that nerd got a nice scholarship though. World-renowned comic publication partnered with a great writer, and a bright future waiting after he graduates. I think that heartbreak was good for him.” Luka spoke with a boastful level of pride.

Nathaniel scoffed. “Yeah, the guy who broke his heart thought so. He thinks he’s this all-wise, all-knowing mature young man, well-versed with the world. He thinks the nerd is just a kid, even though he was only three years younger.”

“The nerd WAS kid.” Luka quickly defended. “A great kid. A pretty kid.”

Turquoise eyes rolled in suppressed amusement as the older boy waggled an eyebrow.

“Still, he was a kid.” Luka continued, “And the guy would’ve ruined everything for him.”

As expected, Nathaniel’s face formed a displeased frown, and while he would’ve taken that as nothing short of adorable, Luka knew better than to gush over him while he was being serious.

“So the guy gets to decide that on his own, huh?”

“Luxury of being a senior in life, I’d say.”

“As if. He didn’t even give the nerd a chance.”

“Any chance the guy could’ve given would’ve lead to nothing but disaster.”

“Bullshit.” Nathaniel laughed like he was forced to spit something bitter right after a horrible joke was said. “The guy was a wimp. He was afraid of getting serious. He wanted to play around, to be free, to stay in a boat that he can sail away with anytime.”

“A wimp?” Luka tried hard not to imitate the sharp tone. He didn’t know if it worked, but Nathaniel seemed just as motivated to respond.

“Don’t like that term? Fine. He wasn’t a wimp. He was a coward!”

“The guy just wanted the nerd to live a life worth his great talent instead of wasting his time over a childish crush, and you call him a coward.” Luka said with a scolding tone.

“What a lame excuse.” Nathaniel chucked his words at Luka, “Using good intentions as a subtext to running away. He was coward – then, AND now!”

Luka opened his mouth with the intention of putting a dot to this childish exchange, but Nathaniel had beaten him to a comeback.

“He’s scared to go to school, he’s scared to connect to people, he’s scared to commit to a higher responsibility, and he’s scared to accept the fact that the nerd still loved him after all these years. A coward, I tell you.”

That could’ve been the finisher. Nathaniel was right – ultimately, he was just this scared boy who taught so little of himself but somehow managed to turn people’s lives into a musical masterpiece. The real him had always been hidden, down into the pits of insecurity that grew as his talented friends moved on with their careers, with their lives, with their love ones.

Beyond that, he was indeed that same scared teenage boy who was so enamored with this talented artist that his heart felt like exploding with the mere thought of him. Everything red was suddenly the very color of everything beautiful.

Every chance of a blush, of a smile, of a pout, everything he did with those talented hands, and every expression he made with those small features – they all drove him mad with desire, with a lust he knew he had to suppress. 

And the awareness of all these frightened him greatly.

Perhaps it was time to put that fright to the table.

“Okay, fine. How about this - the nerd was an idiot!” Luka snapped back, purposely attacking with something petty this time, “he thought he was in love, he thought he could have this blissful romance with some guy who had nothing but his guitar, a keen sense of hearing, an excessive supply of hormones and just enough self-control to play it cool instead of pinning the nerd to the ground and fucking him crazy!”

Nathaniel’s face turned red at this fresh revelation, and with the idea Luka’s outburst suggested, but he didn’t back down. He just had to momentarily bite his lips and gather his wits else the image of a younger version of themselves doing all the kinks he had always fantasized blur his choices of words.

He was losing the argument in a lot of ways.

“Well… you… the guy…” he stammered, blush spreading further and making his head hurt a bit. But the slight glint in Luka’s eyes mocking him in his defeat riled him up again. “The guy was an idiot too! He didn’t even ask the nerd what he wanted – if he wanted to… I mean… He could’ve… he could’ve… we… I mean…”

There was a predatory glimmer in Luka’s usually calm eyes, and an expression of unchained craving that sent shivers across every inch of his skin. Nathaniel took a step back and Luka advanced, the taller boy towering over him like a primal beast over a freshly caught meal.

“The guy was bad news.” Luka groaned with his words, finally revealing the truth beneath the charming-boy façade. He continued taking slow steps towards the retreating, flustered artist. “The guy was a bad influence. He would’ve held the nerd back. He would’ve hurt the nerd. The guy was simply bad for him.”

His back came into contact with the wooden port of the cabin, and Nathaniel realized he had nowhere else to fall back into. It wasn’t that he was scared of Luka – it was just a rather foreign sight. Luka had been teasing him for as long as he could remember, but he had always been a gentle, loving soul.

Now he was still all that, plus a domineering vibe that caused Nathaniel’s throat to run dry, and the various portions between his legs to be agitated, the tight shirt worn by the musician not helping the slightest.

Eyes of sea-foam remained sharp as Luka stared him down, a hand leaning on the wall right on top of Nathaniel’s head. It was satisfying to note how far their height difference was, and this gave him a distinct advantage to turn Nathaniel into a rather meek animal.

But he too was an animal, and one he had to return to the cage soon.

Which was exactly what he did.

He sighed – or breathed – and tucked some hair behind Nathaniel’s ear, and this immediately simmered down whatever heat was traveling through the artist’s body. They both relaxed, but kept their eyes on each other.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Luka whispered.

More than Luka’s words, it was his warm breath that rejuvenated the blush on Nathaniel’s face.

“You’re right,” Luka applied some weight and pressure in his words, but ascertained they had the same Luka-softness his friends always find comfort in, “And I admit, the guy’s a coward. He was scared of a lot of things. In fact, he still is.”

Nathaniel leaned against the palm that has captured his cheek. His face seemed to fit perfectly into Luka’s touch.

“But nothing scares the guy more than that the thought of making the nerd regret falling in love with him. Because heaven knows he had been crazy for this nerd since the moment, that wonderful, memorable moment that they met.”

A wave of warmth and happiness overcame Luka’s features, contradicting whatever ominous vibe he gave earlier.

“But given, shall we say, a second chance,” Luka gave a completely un-relatable wink, “The guy would still break the nerd’s heart, and push him away. He doesn’t regret doing it, because it pushed the nerd to great heights, and the guy couldn’t be prouder.”

He ended with a punctuation mark in a form a kiss on Nathaniel’s cheek, and Luka allowed himself the brief satisfaction of a speechless, strong-willed Nathaniel right before him.

“So, Mr. Kurtzberg, professor-elect of the fine arts department, what say you about this little nerd of yours? Still think he’s not an idiot?”

There was no comeback by way of a sound argument, no tantrum, or rant, or even a pout. Response was sent through a grip on his shirt, and a stunned Luka, his back suddenly slammed against the wall.

“Fuck you.” Nathaniel groaned with a fluster.

He pulled the tie keeping his long hair in an organized braid and unfurled the long locks of crimson waves. With the badly accumulated horniness towards his best friend finally tilted by said best friend’s proximity, scent and shit-eating grin, he began force-feeding his tongue through Luka’s mouth.

A sound akin to a whimper was heard from the taller boy, but that was all he could do. Nathaniel, with such deceptively slender physique and beautiful face, actually utilized a strength that turned Luka into mere splatter against the wall. There wasn’t enough time to celebrate this pleasantry as Nathaniel began grinding himself against him, and another surprise have come his way through an unexpectedly well-sized package thrusting against his larger body aggressively.

A full minute more into the kiss and Nathaniel finally gave a merciful reprieve of breathable air, leaving them both panting.

“I’m not a kid.” Nathaniel declared before starting another round of oral molestation against the musician, who seemed to happily accept. He pulled back again, “You’re not just SOME guy.”

Through another wave of near animalistic latching of their lips Nathaniel clawed Luka’s shirt, and ripped it into two, exposing the chiseled form beneath.

“And this,” Nathaniel’s eyes roamed hungrily over the tanned body, “This is mine.”

“It’s all yours,” Luka said, this time taking lead on the kiss. It prompted a less aggressive approach, and Luka was thankful that Nathaniel obliged the shifting of pace.

He let the artist have his feel of his entire torso, his chest, his nipples, his ribs, his abs – slick, nimble fingers tracing every corner of firm muscles which was quite literally everywhere. Luka took the time to carefully lead them both into the cabin, and onto his bed, where he was shoved rather unceremoniously.

The shameless look he was given told Luka they were both already fully naked in Nathaniel’s mind. Hazy turquoise eyes marveled over the pitched height that has formed through his pants, which he wordlessly removed. Nathaniel followed suit, though his manner was a lot sexier, given that he was standing, and Luka was somewhat awkwardly compliant and waiting on the bed. 

The combination of a long sleeved shirt and lose boxers was enough to tip him over the edge, and any reasonable voice in his head was momentarily usurped by that simple want to just fuck the redhead right then and there. Thankfully, or by the same redhead’s influence, Luka kept his role in check, and resigned to just staring at those legs that travelled down forever.

Nathaniel sauntered menacingly towards the badly aroused Luka, hips swaying in a manner not quite timid, not quite sexy, but nonetheless mesmerizing, the same hips that landed on Luka’s lap and began grinding again, but not before it was carefully angled so that shaft beneath him was well cushioned between firm butt cheeks, and pleasured in a motion that elicited a growl of fleshly bliss from the owner.

His lips quirked up into a grin as Luka began desperately unbuttoning the shirt to have his long awaited and overdue meal. Nathaniel let him reach the part of fully exposing his entire middle before stopping Luka’s hands.

The motion of Nathaniel’s hips over him would’ve been difficult to ignore, if not for the sudden access granted on the smaller body. Nathaniel pulled the divide of his shirt further apart, allowing Luka to marvel at the creamy skin before him. Clusters of red blotches courtesy of the blush was scattered on such fine, smooth canvass of his neck, his chest, and his shoulders. The placement of his own set of muscles completed the elegance that was his body, and Nathaniel felt the growth of aggression beneath him. He was beyond aroused at the prospect of having Luka in his whim.

Nathaniel saw the lust in Luka’s eyes, and it was like gas in a sea of flames that further spread the heat all throughout his body.

“Like what you see?” he asked with a husk.

Luka returned the cheeky expression. “Don’t flatter yourself, Kurtzberg.” He leaned down and trailed a tongue firmly on his chest, “I’ll do that for you.”

While his body was being peppered with kisses, and licks and sucks that made it more difficult to stifle the noise threatening to squeak out of him, Nathaniel guided Luka’s hand from his back, to his knees, to his legs.

Luka felt that smooth texture of Nathaniel’s skin, the velvety sensation that filled every wet dream he had of this boy. No dream could compare how amazing he felt, how the small, toned lumps of muscles complemented the narrow expanse of his thighs allowing him to capture the width with his long fingers.

His touch crawled up, and for a moment he left Nathaniel’s hickey-filled chest where his face was still sticking. Luka looked up, drunk with the sight of pleasured beauty that was his longtime friend.

Nathaniel’s eyes were closed, his mouth opened to allow quiet intakes of breath. Luka was taking him to new heights with the way he was groping him, the way his nails subtly scraped through the skin, the way his palm grounded a side of his ass like he was testing. He leaned his forehead against his, took a few breaths like going in for a deep dive, before pulling Luka in for a kiss.

Whatever breathlessness he had before the kiss became worse after they parted, as Nathaniel reached down and pushed three fingers in himself. Under the kiss, he moaned from his own actions prompting Luka to pull away and hurriedly pull the artist’s appendages from himself.

“Nath!”

A scolding was on its way, but Nathaniel was getting none of it. He began kissing him again. He had wanted this for so long, and now Luka was being so reserved, so withdrawn despite the passion he was showing.

Luka was still scared of hurting him, even if he was the one hurting himself.

The wide reach of his hands started running laps on smooth thighs again, this time in a soothing manner that made Nathaniel feel the tiniest bit of shame. He pulled from the kiss, and was smiled upon by the older boy.

“Don’t rush.” Luka whispered under said smile, willing a few more thrusts to tell Nath he wasn’t losing interest. “I told you, I don’t intend to go anywhere.”

The fabric of their boxers were expectedly soak, Luka’s from the slow hump up that wonderful ass, and Nathaniel’s from the steady grinding on that wonderful six-pack.

Sadness had oddly mixed with his glazed over eyes, and Luka couldn’t tell what was prompting it. All he felt in his heart were tunes of desire being played in rapidly changing tones that formed a perfect symphony of flesh. But Nathaniel had this forlorn look as he stuck their foreheads together again, his small nose rubbing against Luka’s.

“Then don’t push me away. You’re still that same scared guy who thinks he’s going to hurt me.”

Luka parted their faces gently, but only to put Nathaniel’s left cheek in a tender hold. He struggled from getting drown beneath that beautiful, small frame of Nathaniel's features.

“I’m still that same, scared guy who loves you with everything he has, and who worries about your future.”

A hand landed on his caressing one, followed by a soft ‘hum’, like the redhead was acknowledging him.

“Not much of a future without you.”

Nathaniel pulled Luka’s larger hand, and he began kissing the wide palm, the stern knuckles, and the pulsating wrist. Luka watched the tender act of adoration and felt his chest thump so loudly with all the love he felt for this boy.

A small tear trailed down Luka’s face.

“I’m scared, Nath.” He whispered in almost a whimper. “I’m scared of ruining other’s happiness, of ruining the great things you could become.”

Nathaniel continued the loving gesture of kissing the different parts of Luka’s hands, “I can become anyone who I choose to become. And I choose to become someone who would stand beside you.”

“You can’t!” Luka protested under a voiced strangled with conflict between desire and fear.

“And yet I will.” Nathaniel’s words were defiant, his eyes clearly bent on pure, targeted desire for the boy of his dreams. “You can never stop me from loving you.”

Luka couldn’t do anything about the angered growth between his legs, the one responding to every word, every whisper soaked with an invitation to fuck. It became even worse when Nathaniel coated his index and middle finger with his mouth to give it a good suck. Nathaniel lathered the same long fingers with spit and licked its length and its corner and its tip in a manner provoking every suggestion his mind could muster. The redhead took the fingers full in his mouth and sucked again, before pulling out and leaving a messy type of wetness that was sure to stick during the next few steps.

“Don’t be scared, Luka.” Nathaniel whispered, and the older boy could tell he was holding himself back from acting out of primal urge. “You love me.”

His dripping finger was held and guided down, descending the vast expanse of Nathaniel’s pale back.

“I love you.” Luka whispered obediently.

“You are mine.”

Nathaniel pushed through the edge of his shorts, through the thick edges of flesh on his butt.

“I am yours.” Luka complied again.

“Hah… it… it’s our future…” Nathaniel moaned through his words as he felt the wetness enter him, and Luka scissored inside with expert motions as if he had been practicing for this.

“Our future.” Luka repeated. The warmth surrounding his fingers felt like it could melt skin, yet it was a warmth that asked him for more – more flesh, more skin, more of him. He dug deeper inside Nathaniel, scrapping the walls and searching for that tilting point that he knew would drive the redhead insane.

Nathaniel gripped Luka’s shoulder, his erection screaming for release, screaming for more. The action behind him wasn’t enough, yet he knew he had to let Luka at his own pace, to venture at his own desire. He could only wish he would finish soon and enter him for real.

“I will make you happy.” Luka whispered, the tears of uncertainly that had marked his pretty face now turned into traces of pure bliss as he looked at Nathaniel with nothing but tender affection.

Nathaniel took large, steady breaths, and willed a large smile.

“No, Luka. WE will make each other happy.”

That was all there was left to say. Luka pulled his fingers out and slowly lifted the boy. With his knees planted on Luka’s side, Nathaniel followed suit and moved up, letting the older boy’s guidance take him in a rhythm beyond his own fantasies. Their eyes remained glued to another, scanning for that same permeating desire that had never left since their first kiss. A slight flicker from Nathaniel’s orbs told Luka he was filling his swollen tip on the ready entrance.

“Deep breaths.” Luka whispered, and Nathaniel simpered and nodded. “And slowly.”

Slowly indeed was the motion, yet the sting was still clear on Nathaniel’s face as Luka entered him. The snug coating around him reverberated across his body and he too had to take in a breath at the overwhelming pleasure. Nathaniel whimpered as he descended further on Luka.

“I said slowly.” Luka scolded, burying his face on Nathaniel’s neck for purposes of hiding the drugged expression he knew he was wearing.

“Shut up.” Nathaniel said with a load hiss. It was followed by a groan, and a moan, and his head falling backwards as Luka bit on his neck.

With his entire length somehow successfully filling the redhead, Luka pushed his body upwards.

Nathaniel’s own material skidded against Luka’s abs, and the taller boy could feel the hot flesh grinding and leaving wet trails of pre-climaxed fluids on his skin, further arousing him. He gazed down and looked at the sight, how lazy they were that they didn’t bother removing their own underwear and just went right through the gaps of the edges.

Still mildly surprised that a boy of Nathaniel’s elegance would carry such a large tool between his legs, Luka couldn’t help but stare down at it hungrily, wondering how the same would feel and taste inside his mouth. And inside his ass. He briefly mused if Nathaniel would be willing to, sort of saying, ‘switch positions’ in the future, his curiosity fueled by the pleasure being shown right now from the redhead as he continued slow, mindful thrust upwards. 

It was a dark promise he decided to hide behind his mind for now, but he still gave a clue to the moaning boy by way of a perverted grin.

“I… don’t want… ugh… to hear it…”

“Maybe,” Luka said huskily, “but I’ll do it to you anyway. One of these days.”

The way Nathaniel’s hair fell back looked like crimson waterfalls, streaks glistening with natural shine and sweat, and if they weren’t having sex right now Luka would’ve taken it as a picture perfect image of beauty, matched by the heaving, flushed and partly bitten chest.

Luka had allowed Nathaniel to his own pace. He had stopped thrusting, and left Nathaniel to his own pleasure. He slowly gained speed with his motions, each of which made his hair bounce in all directions. The ecstasy was tangible, projected shamelessly through the lust-driven expression on his face. Nathaniel found the intensity mind-blowingly amazing, far beyond his own fantasies, far beyond his wettest of dreams.

It was taking Luka every bit of restraint not to release inside of him yet. He wanted to last as long as possible, as long as Nathaniel could, maybe even longer. There was no satisfaction like the idea of giving his lover the pleasure he had sorely wanted to give for so long.

Nathaniel’s movement turned into a piston, with the heat of their frictions overcame them both. They panted, and groaned against each other’s lips. Luka pushed his tongue inside Nathaniel’s willing mouth, while combing through the silken strands of his red hair. There was no traction there, nothing to hold on to his head as the softness of his hair made a firm grip near impossible. Luka smiled at this, and this smile made Nathaniel frown and growl, annoyed at his lover’s amusement.

Before he could throw a stark remark, Nathaniel’s eyes grew wide and his head snapped back. His moan loudened, his thrusts became erratic, his grip on Luka’s shoulders tightened. Luka felt the walls clenched, like he was being milked for every last drop that he can offer. There was no helping it anymore – he let lose inside of Nathaniel, who himself finally climaxed, his fluids spewing upwards, unintentionally coating their faces and bodies with large volumes of a thick load. The sensation of Luka unloading inside him tingled with a pleasure beyond words, making his rod twitch and spurt some more even as he expend everything inside of him.

After a few seconds of trying to reach even the mere semblance of a breath, Luka took Nathaniel in a hug. The smaller boy was still drunk with the aftermath, simply nuzzled his face on Luka's neck. Luka heaved slightly before pulling Nathaniel upwards. The way his flesh left the confides of Nathaniel’s swollen orifice made them both groan with a pleasure both of them were too sensitive to tolerate. His release then gushed out of Nathaniel in white lumps, and arousal began renewing at the sight.

They stayed like that for a minute longer, and Nathaniel noticed Luka was still trying to get his lungs into order. He snorted, and Luka raised an eyebrow before pulling them both down on the bed.

“You’re out of shape, old man.” Nathaniel commented before outright laughing and wiping his stuff off of Luka’s pouting face.

“You’ll be 22 as well, let’s see you run lapse around the boat then.”

The redhead just scoffed. “Please – I maybe a nerd, but that doesn’t mean I’m not in tiptop shape. I don’t eat junk food for breakfast. Besides,”

He leaned forward and licked a dollop of white from Luka’s chin, and then introducing the taste and feel of it inside his mouth through what they could only consider as the nastiest, yet also kinkiest French kiss they’ve both had.

“We’ve had plenty of practice by the time I reach that age.” He said after pulling away.

He admired the confusion on Luka’s face caused by being force-fed again, this time with something that came out of him.

Luka stared at Nathaniel for a moment, and the latter wondered if he would be getting another kiss. He could sure use some right about now. Instead, Luka began reciting a series of numbers to him.

“What was that?” Nathaniel asked in amusement while tracing a finger over Luka’s chest.

“My number.”

The redhead pushed himself up from him, long hair flowing with his movement. “You don’t even have a phone.”

A thumb pointed at Juleka’s former table guided Nathaniel’s attention, and Luka beamed at him. There was small, black device which, true enough, had all the indications of being a mobile phone.

“I brought one yesterday.”

Admiring the structured muscles on Luka’s arms with prods and pokes, Nathaniel held back a large smile by biting his lips and asking, “For your mom and Juleka?”

“For us.”

Nathaniel laid back down and kissed Luka on the lips before snuggling on his chest. “I like that.” He said. “But it’s not like we won’t be seeing each other more often now.”

“I imagine we might not be able see each other as often as we want to.”

For a brief moment, Nathaniel’s heart dropped, but only up to the point where Luka continued his words.

“I mean, unless we’re gonna be sharing every single class in the program.” Luka said, fingering his red hair lazily. “Wait, fine arts and alternative arts are separate departments right? Because I didn’t see that in the admission form I submitted the other day.”

Nathaniel felt his heart soar, but the only thing he could do was kiss Luka again.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my mind would stop haunting me with these images. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm happy to receive comments/feedbacks. I don't write professionally or even regularly, but I'm happy to make improvements with my works in the future. Thanks for reading and chees!


End file.
